falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Ошибки перевода
: В данной статье перечислены различные ошибки и неточности, сделанные локализаторами в играх [[Серия игр Fallout|серии ''Fallout]]. Пожалуйста, если вам кажется, что найдена ошибка, сначала: * создайте на странице обсуждения соответствующую тему; * если статус ошибки подтвердится, правьте данную статью. При описании ошибок старайтесь проявлять сдержанность, деликатность и прочие ваши добродетели. Серия игр ''Fallout * Быстрое восстановление ( ) — неточный перевод ( — ускоренный; — исцеление), более правильный вариант — «ускоренное исцеление» или «выздоровление». * Ванька-встанька ( ) — ассоциативный перевод, правильный вариант — «Быстрое восстановление». Однако такое название уже было занято (см. выше). * Вёрткость ( ) — некорректный перевод, так как dodger характеризует человека (кто), а не явление (что). Более правильный перевод: «ловкач». * Дуэлист ( ) — неверный перевод, правильный вариант — «Стрелок», «Опытный стрелок». * Кошачий глаз ( ) — ассоциативный перевод, правильный вариант — «Ночное зрение». * Первопроходец ( ) — неверный перевод, более правильный — «следопыт» (path — путь, finder — искать, то есть буквально «искатель пути»). Однако этим словом была названа другая способность, которая также должна иметь другой перевод. * Пластиковая взрывчатка ( ) — правильный перевод названия данного вида оружия [[wikipedia:ru:Пластичные взрывчатые вещества|«'пластичная' взрывчатка»]]. * Приз! ( ) — непереводимый случай. На самом деле, слово tag нельзя перевести как «приз», но и найти более удачное слово на замену едва ли возможно. Слово tag в данном случае означает именно навык, выбранный игроком как основной в начале игры (англ. Tag skill, ''см. Основной навык), так что наиболее приближённым по смыслу переводом был бы «Выбор!» или «Выбери!» * Растения ( ) — множественное число вместо единственного. * Скорость восстановления ( ) — неверный перевод, правильный вариант — «Скорость исцеления» или «выздоровления». * Следопыт ( ) — неверный ассоциативный перевод, правильный — «рейнджер» (следопыт и рейнджер — не одно и то же). * Смертельный удар ( ) — вольный перевод, правильно: «Убийца». Также вольно переведена первая фраза в описании способности: «Пора нанести смертельный удар!», правильный перевод: «Убийца идёт по земле!» («The Slayer walks the earth!») Причём предполагается, что «Убийца» — это прозвище. * Халявщик (''Fallout 3 и далее) или Хапуга (Fallout) ( ; a person who borrows from or lives off others, Oxford Dictionaries, букв. «человек, который занимает или живёт за счёт других»). Правильнее «Попрошайка» (от to scrounge — попрошайничать). 1C использует перевод по смыслу от to scrounge around. * Эксперт-сапёр ( ) — неправильный перевод, полностью искажающий смысл способности. Правильный перевод: «Эксперт по сносу». То есть суть способности не в мастерстве сапёрного дела (которое гораздо шире работы со взрывчаткой, к тому же сапёрам обычно приходится не закладывать взрывчатку, а снимать её), а в умении правильно укладывать взрывчатку для сноса зданий, ледовых заторов и т. п. (близкое по смыслу слово — «подрывник»). Fallout * ВРЭ ( ) — точный перевод названия Forced Evolutionary Virus звучит как «вирус принудительной эволюции», соответственно, аббревиатура читалась бы как ВПЭ. * Георг ( ) — транслитерация имени вместо транскрипции, правильный вариант «Джордж». * Джейкоб — по неизвестной причине персонаж с именем Джейк ( ) был локализован как Джейкоб ( ). В то же время большинство персонажей упоминает его именно как Джейка. * Дарелл ( ) — неправильная транскрипция имени. Согласно практической транскрипции, правильно Даррел. * Друг зверей ( ) — неправильный перевод, так как animal означает не только зверей, а животных вообще. Перевод исправлен в последующих играх. Хотя слово «звери» более правдиво отражает эффект способности, ведь среди всех существ, на которые действует эта способность, только гекко в Fallout: New Vegas не являются зверьми. * Житель Адитума ( ) — название самой локации ( ) было локализовано как «Святилище», соответственно персонаж должен называться «Житель Святилища». Проблема в том, что сама локация была локализована не везде, что повлекло дальнейшие ошибки. * Лог Максона ( ) — транскрипция вместо перевода, правильно «журнал Максона». В инвентаре назван как «История Максона». * Матия — из-за ошибки в оригинале игры (диалог Матии, {119}) в её локализации Матия упоминается как персонаж и женского, и мужского рода (см. обсуждение статьи), в то же время в pro-файле пол указан как женский. * Медсестра ( ) — правильный вариант «ассистент доктора» (доктор Лори — хирург), в отличие от . Кроме того, модель персонажа мужского пола. * Отель Некрополя ( ) — в английском чёткое разделение понятий «мотель» ( ) и «отель» ( ). Локация должна была называться «Мотель Некрополя». * Охотничье ружьё ( ) — некорректный перевод, самозарядный карабин под .223 патрон является нарезным огнестрельным оружием, и следовательно, должен называться «охотничья винтовка». * Пауль ( ) — транслитерация имени вместо транскрипции. Правильно — Пол. Русским аналогом считается имя Павел. * Плазменное ружьё ( ) — неправильный перевод. Несмотря на то, что в данном виде оружия скорее всего нет нарезов, позволяющих считать его винтовкой, правильным вариантом всё же должно быть «Плазменная винтовка», что верно отражено в названии усовершенствованного варианта Турбоплазменная винтовка ( ). * Полевой переключатель ( ) — морфологическая ошибка, правильно «Переключатель полей». * «Солнце» вместо «Психо». Ошибочное название появляется во время осмотра предмета в инвентаре, в прочих местах название переведено корректно. * Тихо ( ) — согласно практической транскрипции, имя должно читаться как Тайко. * Турбоплазменная винтовка ( ) — описание оружия в игре противоречит его названию («Модифицированное плазменное ружьё…»). * Уиггум ( ), Виггап ( ) — согласно практической транскрипции, имя должно читаться как Уиггам; этот вариант возник из-за опечатки разработчиков в диалоговом файле. Фактически персонажа зовут Уиггап ( , в частности, именно так называется скрипт персонажа), написание Виггап также ошибочно. * Усиленная броня ( ) — правильно «Силовая броня» ( ; сила, мощь). Ошибочное название появляется во время осмотра предмета в инвентаре, в прочих местах название переведено корректно. При этом название закалённой силовой брони, в отличие от неулучшенного варианта, переведено корректно во всех случаях. * Фонарик ( ) — способ активации и внешний вид предмета в игре указывает, что это не фонарик, а фальшфейер или сигнальная шашка. Fallout 2 * Авто-Док, Авто-пушка — орфографическая ошибка, правильно «автодок», «автопушка». * Блонди — транскрипция вместо перевода «говорящего» имени ( ), утеряна отсылка к персонажу фильма «Хороший, плохой, злой». То же самое с его солдатским жетоном. * Бодрый бензинчик ( ) — применен перевод названия организации вместо транскрипции. Правильный вариант — «Пеп Гэс». * Бронеимплант Феникс — правильно бронеимплант'ат'' (имплантаты). * Бью ( ) — применен вольный перевод названия организации вместо транскрипции. Правильный вариант — «БитКо». * Вонг И Цзе ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует Вон И Цзэ. * Девочка из Кошачей Лапки ( ) — правильно проститутка «Кошачей Лапки». * Джон Горох ( ) — персонаж по имени Джонатан в локализации от «1С» зовётся Джоном. * Доктор Фанг ( ) — транскрипция с английского, по системе Палладия следует Фун. * Дробитель ( , от англ. masticate — жевать, месить, итал. masticate — жевать) — брутальный вариант вместо Жеватель (на что намекает сам персонаж и его фразы). То же самое с его ухом. * Дэн МакГроу ( ) — правильно МакГрю, от глагола to grew («вырасти»). Вероятно, локализаторы спутали произношение с инфинитивом глагола, to grow («расти»). Единственный вариант правильного перевода появляется в титрах одной из концовок Реддинга. * Кабысдох ( ) — вместо транскрипции имени собственного допущен его вольный перевод. Возможные варианты: Бэддог, Плохой Пёс, Злая собака. * Кейт Райт — неверная транскрипция имени, правильный вариант — Кит Райт. * Кладбище ( ) — дословный перевод означает «Участок на кладбище». Адекватным был бы вариант «Могила», тем более что есть соответствующий титул. Та же ошибка допущена с объектом. * Ключ от радиорубки Убежища 15 ( ) — некорректный перевод названия строения, правильнее было бы «ключ от лачуги Убежища 15». * Коврокрыс ( ; амер. разг. ''маленький ребёнок, пока не умеющий ходить (только ползать) — некорректный перевод разговорного выражения. * Лао Чу ( ) — транскрипция с английского, по системе Палладия следует Лао Чоу. * Летящий дракон ( ) — локализация утеряла из названия цифру 8. Кроме этого, более точным был бы перевод «летающий» (летящий — ), поскольку китайские драконы большую часть времени проводят в воде. * Лёгкая походка ( ) — неточный перевод, правильно: «Лёгкий шаг». Перевод исправлен в последующих играх. * Лонг Ванг ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует Лун Ван. * Ло Пэн ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует Ло Пань. * Мария ( ) — по неизвестной причине персонаж по имени Мирия в локализации от «1С» зовётся Мария. * Мастер Кама Сутры — орфографическая ошибка, правильно «''Мастер Камасутры». * Мозг ( ; вар. ''Брейн) — утеряна отсылка к братьям Pinky & Brain из мультсериала «Пинки и Брейн». * Мутный источник поп-культуры ( ) — правильнее был бы перевод «неясная отсылка к поп-культуре». * Мэй Да Чианг ( ) — транскрипция с английского, по системе Палладия следует Май Да Чян. * Подкожная броня ( ) — неполный перевод, более полный: «подкожная ударопрочная броня». * Постамент ( ) — неверный перевод, правильный вариант — «кусок памятника». * Прививки Убежища ( ) — в переводе опущено слово «город» ( ), полный перевод: «Прививки Города Убежища». * Прилежный ученик ( ) — некорректный перевод. Буквально Swift Learner означает «быстрый ученик» (близкое по смыслу выражение в русском языке — «схватывающий на лету»). * Пророчества Сулика: ** Строка 421: «Этот один вовсе не один, но помогает быть одному… может, духи ещё что-то знают, может нет. Мы со мной думаем, они любят хитро выражаться» ( ). Правильный перевод: «Этот не есть искомый, но он поможет отыскать его» (выражение «''this one''» означает «этот»), подразумевается, что убежище, находящееся в Городе Убежища — не тринадцатое, но поможет в его поисках. ** Строка 521: «Иди по тихой дороге и многому учись» ( ). Правильный перевод: «Иди по тихой дороге и многое узнаешь». * Райан — в неиспользуемом им из-за бага файле диалога упоминаемое прозвище Райана THE POLISH HAMMER переведено как «БЛЕСТЯЩИЙ МОЛОТ» вместо «Польский молот», тем самым потеряна отсылка к прозвищу известного в американского рестлера польского происхождения Ivan Putski, применявшего добивающий приём, напоминающий удар двуручным молотом, и получившего соответствующее имя на ринге. * Райские сферы — при переводе оригинального названия ( ) утеряна игра слов и отсылка к названию американской кинопремии Golden Globe Award («Золотой глобус»). * Рэтч — официальные локализаторы по неизвестным причинам «поменяли пол» персонажу с мужского на женский. * В диалогах Рэтча (строка 101) — несогласованность описания персонажа у всех российских локализаторов: ** оригинал: «''You see Ratch, probably picking at some lice''»; ** локализация 1С: «Вы видите Рэтч, наверняка занятую ловлей блох»; ** локализация Фаргуса: «Вы видите Ретча, возможно он что-то пьёт там»; ** локализация 7-волка: «Вы видите Ретча, который копается в блохах». * Салун «Мэйлмют» ( ) — согласно практической транскрипции, название салуна должно звучать как «Маламьют» либо, по официальному названию породы собаки, «Маламут». * Стена ( ) — неполный перевод, правильно: «Каменная стена». * Сюзи ( ) — правильный вариант Сьюз. Локализаторы спутали это имя с другим, Suzy ( ). * Тако Бенедикто Пасифико Хуан Мария Рамирес (исп. Tuco Benedicto Pacifico Juan Maria Ramírez) — транскрипция первой части имени с английского вместо передачи испанского произношения. Правильно должно быть Ту'ко. То же самое с его солдатским жетоном. * Тренировка Убежища ( ) — в переводе опущено слово «город» ( ), полный перевод: «Тренировка Города Убежища». * Убить Крысобога ( ) — перевод названия существа как его имени, тем более что фактически оно другое, правильнее было бы «Убить бога крыс». То же самое с упоминанием при выдаче задания. * Улучшение атаки Феникс ( ) — явный машинный перевод. Согласно правилам построения предложений правильный вариант: «Штурмовое улучшение Феникс». * Улучшенная подкожная броня ( ) — неточный перевод, более точный: «Штурмовое улучшение подкожной ударопрочности»; более точный и понятный: «Штурмовое улучшение подкожной ударопрочной брони». * Ферма ужасов ( ) — правильный перевод: «Ферма призраков». * Фу Дер Мо, Эйлин Ик — неправильно переведённые имена и фамилии людей, участвовавших в разработке игры. Имя осуществлявшего подготовку к выходу ''Fallout 2 разработчика Thuy Dang, прототипа Фу Дер Мо, схоже с (навоз), этот момент иронично обыгрывается в надписи на могиле персонажа, но при локализации имени персонажа подобным образом была потеряна отсылка к имени разработчика. * Хесусик Мордино ( — Приставка к именам Lil’ является искажённым вариантом слова Little (Маленький), в правильном переводе имя должно звучать как Маленький Хесус Мордино, указывая на то, что Большой Хесус Мордино — его отец. * Чунь Ти Гань ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует Цзин Те Ган. * Шенг Минг ( ) — транслитерация с английского, по системе Палладия следует Шэн Мин. * Эван Холлифилд ( ) — неверная транскрипция фамилии, правильный вариант — Эван Холифелд. Fallout Tactics * Бегемот ( ) — английское слово behemoth — один из так называемых «ложных друзей переводчика». Одним из вариантов названия может быть «чудовище». * Все ваши флаги принадлежат нам ( ) — перевод грамматически верен, тогда как в оригинале есть намеренно допущенные ошибки (следовало бы all your flags belong to us). Название карты является отсылкой к фразе на ломаном английском All your base are belong to us («Все ваша база принадлежать нам») из компьютерной игры Zero Wing. * Глазастик ( ) — дословным переводом этого прозвища является «дальнозоркость», «глазастый» — . Более адекватный вариант перевода — «Зоркая». * Грабли ( ) — перевод выполнен без учёта контекста. В качестве отглагольного существительного подошло бы «Царапание» или «Скребок». * Давление ( ) — глагол переводится как «топать», соответственно действие называется «топание». * Джон Левис ( ) — транслитерация имени вместо транскрипции, правильно Джон Ливайс. * Жуки-подрывники ( ) — морфологическая ошибка, так как «подрывник» — специалист по взрывчатке. Правильный вариант — «взрывные жуки». * Зверомаги ( ; букв. Повелители зверей) — создана неверная ассоциация, на практике дикари и каннибалы не имели никакого отношения к магии. * Импульсное ружьё YK42B ( ) — неправильный перевод. Несмотря на то, что в данном виде оружия скорее всего нет нарезов, позволяющих считать его винтовкой, правильным вариантом все же должно быть «Импульсная винтовка». * Импульсное копьё ( ) — правильным вариантом было бы «поршневое» ( — поршень) либо «пневматическое» (по принципу действия). Кроме того, возник конфликт с привычной по другим играм серии Fallout локализацией названий различного электромагнитного оружия. * Кейт — неверная транскрипция имени, правильный вариант — Кит. * Коробка ( ) — локализаторами был произведён обычный дословный перевод имени собственного, в результате получился персонаж с именем Коробка. Примечательно, что в локализаторы поступили иным образом и имя было оставлено как Бокс. * Кролик Энерджайзер ( ) — правильно «Кролики Эвередди». Локализатор утерял множественное число и отсылку к компании-производителю батареек, имеющей название Eveready и выпускающей батарейки Eveready и Energizer. * Лазерное ружьё Луч ( ) — неправильный перевод. Несмотря на то, что в данном виде оружия скорее всего нет нарезов, позволяющих считать его винтовкой, правильным вариантом все же должно быть «Лазерная винтовка Луч». * Ледышка ( ) — дословный перевод имени собственного, правильный вариант — «Айс». * Налётчик Дейзи ( ) — Джесси Гомер, Люк и Бо в локализации «1С» называют её Фиалкой ( , семейство Фиалковых), в то время как daisy переводится как маргаритка или ромашка (семейство Астровых). * Неелена ( ) — вместо транскрипции имени «Нойлин» локализаторы в виде шутки перевели имя по частям ( ). * Обманщик смерти ( ) — перевод по описанию, правильный перевод — «Бойся Смерти». Аналогичная реплика при срабатывании осталась нелокализованной. * Однозарядный пистолет ( ) — описываемое стреляющее устройство не является однозарядным и не может быть отнесено к пистолетам, согласно криминалистической классификации это «атипичное огнестрельное оружие». По смыслу, название может быть переведено как «самопал», «самострел», «кулачная пушка»… * Охотничье ружьё ( ) — некорректный перевод, самозарядный карабин под 7,62-мм патрон является нарезным огнестрельным оружием, и следовательно, должен называться «охотничья винтовка». * Печенье ( ) — локализаторами был произведён обычный дословный перевод имени собственного, в результате получился персонаж с именем «Печенье». Примечательно, что в локализаторы поступили иным образом и имя было оставлено как «Куки». * Пиво ХХХ ( ) — опущены два знака «Х» в названии. Кроме того, в оригинале название пишется слитно. Возможный правильный вариант — «ХХХХХПиво». * Плазменное ружьё ( ) — неправильный перевод. Несмотря на то, что в данном виде оружия скорее всего нет нарезов, позволяющих считать его винтовкой, правильным вариантом все же должно быть «Плазменная винтовка». * Разбойничий хип-хоп (в диалоговом файле локации: «Разбойничий рэп») — оригинальное название ( ) и характер встречи не подразумевают никаких упоминаний о рэпе или хип-хопе, и являются отсылкой к популярному танцевальному шоу «Riverdance». * Резкий удар ( ) — дословным переводом является «Захват». Более подходящим был бы «Быстрый укус» (см. ниже «Тяжёлый удар»). * Свиные потроха ( ) в локализации Фаргуса переведено как Личинки. Представляет собой блюдо, приготовленное из свиного рубца (обычно фаршированного потрохами). * Счастливый пирог — в локализации Фаргуса и Пирожное в версии «1С» ( ) — оба перевода не отражают тот факт, что данный пирог является отсылкой к настоящим праздничным пирогам/тортам, традиционно выпекаемым во время неформального Национального дня пирога (National Pie Day), отмечаемого в США 23 января (пироги обычно открытые, с яблочной, тыквенной или ореховой начинкой; часто украшены улыбающимся смайликом). * Тяжёлый удар ( ) — дословным переводом является «Дробящий удар». Более подходящим был бы «Мощный укус». * Утка ( ) — дословный перевод имени «Квак». Это жаргонное прозвище военных медиков, поэтому адекватный перевод подобрать нельзя. Возможно, локализаторы воспользовались аналогией с вторым названием мочеприёмника. * Факел ( ) — локализаторы выбрали наиболее распространённое значение слова, не обратив внимание на особенности предмета. Примечательно, что в локализаторы поступили иным образом и название переведено правильно — «Фонарь». А возможно, они решили избежать конфликта с Фонариком. * Хоть глаз выколи ( ) — ассоциативный перевод, утративший отсылку к первоисточнику, согласно которому правильный вариант «Чёрная дыра» (дословный — «Кромешная тьма»). * Шаури ( ) — транслитерация имени вместо транскрипции, правильный вариант — Шори — указан только в списке персонажей. * Штейер ( ) — неточная транслитерация немецкого названия с английского языка. Согласно практической транскрипции, английский вариант должен читаться как «Стейр», правильный же перевод с немецкого — «Штайр». * Шыфер ( ; вар. Сайфер) — создана неверная ассоциация с «шифер». На самом деле имя является отсылкой к персонажу фильма «Матрица» (1999), оператору корабля Сайферу ( ), который в обмен на повторное подключение к матрице встал на путь предательства. Само имя представляет собой часть имени Люцифер (Lucypher или Lucifer; сияющий) — первоначально подразумевавшего одного из могущественных вавилонских царей, пожелавшего вознестись над Богом и низвергнутого, а впоследствии (по аналогии) используемое в отношении падшего ангела — Сатаны (Дьявола). Fallout 3 * Автопила ( ) — перевод по смыслу, правильный вариант — «Автотопор». * Автомат «Гуанлон» ( ) — неправильная транскрипция, по системе Палладия следовало бы «сюань-лун» (чёрный дракон). * Алая ( ) — при буквальном переводе потерялась отсылка имён Алой и Кловер к песне Crimson and Clover группы Tommy James and the Shondells. * Ален Мак ( ) — в русском переводе имени персонажа пропущена одна «л». При этом в диалогах с другими персонажами, в частности офицером Гомесом, встречается правильный вариант — Аллен Мак. * Алмазный скелет ( ) — правильным вариантом перевода названия способности должно быть «Адамантиевый скелет», поскольку сама способность — отсылка к герою комиксов Росомахе, чей скелет состоял из адамантия. * Батон ( — хлебница) — из-за некорректного перевода имени утерян смысл рассказываемой Батоном/Хлебницей истории происхождения его имени: рабовладельцы развлекались с новыми рабами игрой «Проверим, куда можно засунуть батон», которую довелось пройти и ему. * Баттон Гвинетт ( ) — фамилия должна переводиться как Гвиннетт. * Больница Надежды ( ) — при переводе выпала часть названия больницы. Our Lady в английском соответствует русскому Дева Мария (Богородица, Богоматерь), и больница должна была иметь название «Девы Марии Надежды». Сама легенда о Деве Марии Надежды возникла, когда 17 января 1871 года в ходе войны между Францией и Пруссией после осады Парижа и захвата 2/3 страны прусские войска внезапно остановились под городом Лаваль (Laval). Вечером этого же дня нескольким детям в небольшом поселении Pontmain было видение Девы Марии, пообещавшей, что её сын услышит молитвы и спасёт их. Наутро войска неприятеля начали отступление и через 12 дней подписали в Версале мирный договор. Признание видения чудом послужило становлению культа Девы Марии Надежды (Our Lady of Hope или по названию места Notre-Dame de Pontmain). * Бордель «Голубая Фортуна» ( ) — возможный правильный перевод «''Бордель „Непристойная Дестини“''». * Гатлинг-лазер «Мститель» ( ) — правильно Месть. * Гробовщик Джонс ( ; панегирист Джонс) — панегиристами называют людей, произносящих (обычно на похоронах) хвалебные речи (панегирики), отнюдь не гробовщиков. * Дисковая пила ( ) — перевод по смыслу, правильный вариант — «Стальная пила». * «Друг дальнобойщика» ( ) — highwayman значит разбойник (с большой дороги), грабитель, но никак не дальнобойщик. Также была утеряна отсылка к «Хайвеймену», автомобилю Избранного в Fallout 2. * «Инфильтратор» ( ; лазутчик, шпион) — утеряна связь названия с основным свойством оружия — бесшумностью. * «Китайский пистолет Зу-Рон 418» ( ) — неправильная транскрипция, по системе Палладия следовало бы «Чжу-жун» (в честь древнекитайского огненного божества Чжу-жуна). * Король Тук — ошибочно переведённое имя персонажа Король Крэг. Использовано только в радиопостановке «Приключения Смельчака Херберта Дэшвуда и его верного слуги гуля Аргайла» на радио «Новости Галактики». * Лесная Роза ( ) — кроме того, что переведено имя (Вудроуз), утеряна отсылка к группе вьющихся растений, среди которых гавайские древовидные, семена которых содержат сильнодействующие галлюциногены. Первым из подтвердивших психоделические свойства семян был Альберт Хофман, изобретатель ЛСД. * Летун ( ) — неправильно переведено прозвище персонажа, в связи с чем утеряна связь с героем-прототипом из фильма. Более точный вариант — Бродяга. Соответственно и связанный с Летуном квест должен был называться «Бродяга Высоких равнин» ( ). * Ломка после квантовой, ломка после баффаута, ломка после спока, ломка после нектара, ломка после ментатов, гидры, винта, Мед-X, психо, табака, турбо, ультравинта ( ) — перевод по смыслу, правильно «Зависимость от Х''». * Луноход «Вирго II» — макет изображает не способный к передвижению по поверхности ''луноход, а лунный корабль (посадочный модуль) «Вэлиант-11» серии «Вирго II». * «Львиный Прайд» ( ) — потеряна связь с фамилией Лайонс ( ), а также игра слов, связанная со вторым основным значением слова — «гордость» (название подразделения может быть переведено буквально как «''Гордость Лайонса''»). * Лютик ( ) — вместо возможного перевода ''горькая чаша (чаша горечи) использовано название цветка, схожее по написанию — b'''u'ttercup'' (лютик), что привело к искажению образа персонажа (печальная «готка»). * Миссис Джохансон ( ) — фамилия этой женщины изначально было Johansson. * Миссисипский пирог ( ) — опущено слово Quantum в названии. В то же время оно присутствует в названии рецепта этого же пирога. * Молотов-кола — в оригинальной игре оружие имеет название «ядерная граната» ( ), как и соответствующая схема (предмет); вариант «Молотов-кола» появился только при локализации из-за сходства, вероятно, с «Коктейлем Молотова». * Недотёпа — имя этой же собаки в записях терминала переведено как Маффи. * Оружейные склады Александрии ( ) — на самом деле здание является не оружейными складами, а гостиницей с баром. Включение слова arms ( — герб) в название является традиционным для многих английских пабов: многие из них в Средние века использовали герб местного лендлорда в качестве вывески. Владельцы вашингтонской гостиницы, видимо, были верны всё той же традиции. * Паладин Кодьяк ( ) — правильно К'а'дьяк (по названию подвида бурых медведей). * [[Песня Света|Песн'я' Света]], записанная на голодиске в доме Билли Крила, в терминале оруженосца Мэксона имеет название Песн'ь' Света. * Пинцет ( ) на самом деле представляет собой медицинский зажим. Ошибка исправлена в Fallout: New Vegas. * Подземелье ( ) — правильный вариант «Загробный мир» или, в более узком значении, «Преисподняя», тем более что на это прямо указывает внешний вид места и его назначение (из-за этого потеряна связь с Адом названия бара «Девятый круг» и таких имён персонажей, как Харон (перевозчик душ умерших), Цербер (пёс, охраняющий выход из Ада) и пр.). Кроме того, в Fallout есть банда «Подземелье» ( ). * «Система SPECIAL!» — в оригинальной игре книга называется You’re SPECIAL (на обложке, в сообщении на мониторе — с восклицательным знаком), что можно перевести как «Вы/ты особенный!». * Скальпель ( ) — с английского имя робота переводится как «костоправ», «хирург». * Стальной кулак ( ) — правильно «Железный кулак» ( — «железо»). * «Супермарт» ( ) — с отбрасыванием части названия потерялась отсылка к устойчивому выражению «шик-блеск» («супер-пупер»). * Супермутант-бегемот ( ) — английское слово behemoth — один из так называемых «ложных друзей переводчика». Более правильный перевод: «супермутант-чудище», или «супермутант-гигант». * Товарная станция Вильхельма ( ) — правильно «пристань, причал Вильхельма». * Тридогнайт получил своё имя по не известным никому причинам, в оригинале Three Dog — прозвище озвучившего его актёра Erik Todd Dellums. Также название его профессии — диджей — в диалогах воспроизводится с ошибкой (ди-джей). * Шляпа с ветрозащитными очками ( ) — правильно «шляпа охотника за ураганами/ловца ураганов» (storm chaser — охотник/ловец ураганов). * Ультра-винт — орфографическая ошибка, правильно ультравинт (ультра-'' является приставкой и пишется слитно с существительным). * Фортуна ( ) — вместо транскрипции имени собственного допущен его приблизительный смысловой перевод; правильно «Дестини». * После того, как Одинокий Путник будет пленён Анклавом, на радио «Новости Галактики» можно услышать, как Тридогнайт скажет, что того увезли на ''северо-восток, хотя Рэйвен-Рок находится на северо-западе Столичной Пустоши (в остальных фразах, касающихся расположения базы Анклава, перевод ошибок не содержит). * Хэрви Крэг ( ) — фонетическая ошибка в переводе, правильно Хэрви Крейг. Также игра полна несоответствиями названий одних и тех же локаций в репликах, описаниях и обозначениях на картах (Столичная П'устошь/Столичная 'пустошь, Большой Г'ород/Большой 'город и др.). The Pitt Крепость ( ) — наиболее распространённый вариант — «гавань», один из подходящих по смыслу — «пристанище». Broken Steel Дневник солдата Анклава — в переводе текста допущен ряд ошибок, в частности, выражения (вздыхает) и Clears throat (откашливается) перевели как «кряхтит», фразу How’s this thing on? (Как это включается (работает)?) — как «чего это оно работает?», а сочетание big son of a tin bitch (букв. большой сын оловянной суки) — как паршивое ты отродье, тем самым утеряв отсылку к Либерти Прайму. Mothership Zeta Тоширо Каго — в игре используется одновременно с написанием «То'с'иро Каго». Point Lookout Собор «Арк и Дав» ( ) — название маркера локации не совпадает с правильным названием локации «Собор „Ковчег и Голубь“», также присутствует перевод символа &'' вместо транскрипции (правильный вариант — «Собор „Арк энд Дав“»). ''Fallout: New Vegas * Алгоритм Эвклида — неправильный перевод. Настоящий алгоритм Евклида является алгоритмом для нахождения наибольшего общего делителя двух целых чисел. Оригинальное название оружия ( ) примерно можно перевести как «Евклидов искатель точки С». Кроме того, в русском языке устоялось написание имени учёного как Евклид, а не Эвклид. * Бандана Джессапа ( ), которую носит Джесап ( ). * Брошюра Вэнса об оружии — синтаксическая ошибка перевода. Это заметка об оружии Вэнса, а не заметка Вэнса об оружии. * Бумеранг — название квеста и достижения в версии от «1С» не имеет ничего общего с оригинальным названием "Return to Sender". Утеряна отсылка к песне Элвиса Пресли с таким же названием. * Гаубица — название квеста в версии от «1С» не имеет ничего общего с оригинальным названием "I Hear You Knocking". Утеряна отсылка к песне с таким же названием. * Два ствола ( ) — название и описание способности в русской версии вводят игрока в заблуждение, так как способность действует не только на двуствольные ружья. Вариант локализаторов не имеет ничего общего с оригинальным названием и изображением способности. Приблизительно это название можно перевести как «Ружейный хирург» (понимая «хирург» как синоним слова «мастер»). * Две руки лучше ( ) — полный вариант перевода выглядит как «Две руки лучше, чем одна». * Ерунда ( ) — при локализации утеряна отсылка имени персонажа либо к Трэш, персонажу фильма «''Возвращение живых мертвецов''», либо к молодежной трэш-культуре. * Зрение шпиона ( ) — неправильный перевод. Sneak в английском языке означает прокрасться, пробраться, sight — вид, зрение. Таким образом получается «зрение крадущегося». * Карл Плут ( ) — применён перевод фамилии вместо её транскрипции. Правильное имя персонажа — Карл Рук. * Кружок ( ; от mug — кружка) — при омоформном переводе (кру́жка — кружка́; кружок) произошла подмена смыслов. * Лазерный прицел для 10-мм пистолета — допущена распространённая ошибка, лазерный целеуказатель назван «прицелом». * Моу ( ) — имя переведено по произношению, однако правильное написание этого имени Мо, что подтверждается диалоговым , где локализаторы исправили свою ошибку. * Мясник ( ) — дословный перевод выглядит как «Я могу сделать это одной рукой». * Надоеда ( ) — в дословном переводе широко распространённое ласковое прозвище «Обнимашка». * Надсмотрщик — в оригинале имеет имя Canyon Runner. * Очумелые ручки ( ) — перевод-отсылка к проекту 1-го канала телевидения России с одноимённым названием. Буквальный вариант — «Сооружение из подручных материалов». * Петро-шико — ( ) — неправильная транскрипция. Правильный вариант — «Петро-Чико». * «Полицейский дробовик», «Свалка мамаши Гибсон», «Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка» и «Тот самый» в ранних версиях перевода «1С» были переведены как «Дробовик мятежника», «Скрапный двор Гибсон», «Винтовка для поражения мат. части» и «Ружьё» соответственно. * «Пью-Пью» ( ) — неправильная транскрипция звукоподражательного названия (выстрелы), правильный вариант — Пиу-Пиу. * «Рио-Колорадо» ( ) отсылка к реке Колорадо, но в другой Америке, в диалоге Курьера с Вероникой: «И это говорит парень, который прошел от трассы 15 до Рио-Колорадо в поисках пропавшей посылки» ( ). * Роза Шарона Кэссиди ( ) — несоответствие транскрипций одной и той же фамилии в серии игр от одного локализатора — в Fallout 2 отец Розы носит фамилию [[Джон Кассиди|К'а'ссиди]]. * Ружьё Вэнса ( ) — неправильный перевод. В игре нет «ружья» Вэнса, есть 9-мм пистолет-пулемёт Вэнса. Правильным был бы вариант «оружие» Вэнса. * Сполох ( ) — неправильный перевод. Возможные варианты — «Ослепительно красный», «Алый блеск», «Алое сияние». При локализации утеряна отсылка к строчке из национального гимна США: "And the rockets’ red glare, the bombs bursting in air" ( ). * Спортивная сумка ( ) — оригинальное название не содержит никаких упоминаний о спорте и может быть переведено как «вещевой мешок». * Странный дутень ( ) — неправильный перевод, должно быть «Дутень—легенда», по аналогии с другими легендарными существами (касадор—легенда, коготь смерти—легенда и т. п.). * Тесак — в переводе использовано название, относящееся к совершенно иному типу холодного оружия. * Ультра-винт — орфографическая ошибка, правильно ультравинт. * Целительство ( ) — неправильный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Я больше не болею». При локализации утеряна отсылка к песне "I Don’t Hurt Anymore" известного кантри-исполнителя Хэнка Сноу. * Шайен ( ) — кличка собаки должна переводиться как Шайенн (название индейского народа Северной Америки). * Шеф-Шеф ( ) — в англ. cook может переводиться как повар или готовить. Вероятно, локализатор пытался связать имя персонажа с «шеф-повар». * Шпиономания — название квеста в версии от «1С» не имеет ничего общего с оригинальным названием "I Put a Spell on You". Утеряна отсылка к песне с таким же названием. * Элин ( ) — неправильный перевод имени, правильный — Эллен. Dead Money * Кто ищет, тот найдёт! ( ) — неправильный перевод. Возможные варианты — «Нечто приближающееся!», «Грядущее!». Вероятно, утеряна отсылка к фантастическому фильму «Облик грядущего» ( ), снятому по роману Герберта Уэллса. * Сияющие доспехи ( ) — опущен предлог «In» («В») в названии способности. Правильный вариант — «В сияющих доспехах». * Радости Старого мира ( ) — неправильный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Гурман Старого мира». * Верный путь ( ) — неправильный перевод. Правильный вариант — «По моим следам». * Интерференция ( ) — опущено слово «Signal» («Сигнал») в названии. Правильный вариант — «Интерференция сигналов». * Токсикомания ( ) — неправильный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Нечистая/грязная жизнь». Honest Hearts * Империалист ( ) — опущено слово Sneering (Глумящийся) в названии. * Бремя цивилизации ( ) — неправильный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Бремя цивилизованного человека». При локализации утеряна отсылка к известному стихотворению Редьярда Киплинга «Бремя Белых (Бремя белого человека)». * Лагерь Скорбящих ( ) — неправильный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Украшенная одежда Скорбящих». * Крепкая пустошная текила ( ) — неправильный перевод. В оригинале речь идёт не о крепости напитка, а об объёме. Правильный вариант по смыслу — «Большая бутылка пустошной текилы». Old World Blues * Вентилятор ( ) — «ложные друзья переводчика», правильный вариант — «отдушина», либо «форточка» ( ). * Добро пожаловать на гору ( ) — неправильный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Добро пожаловать в Большую Пустоту», либо «Большое Ничто», подразумевая научный термин. * Мутировавший гриб ( ) — опущено слово Cave (Пещерный) в названии. * X-7A Пробный пуск артиллерии ( ) — опущено кодовое название («Left Field» — «Левое поле»). Кроме того, капитализирована буква «a» в индексе. * X-7B Зона объектов удара ( ) — опущено кодовое название («Boom Town» — примерный перевод «Бух-город»). Кроме того, капитализирована буква «b» в индексе. Lonesome Road * Гай Магнус ( ) — латинские имена с окончанием на -us/-is пишутся в русском в виде основы имени, к которой добавляется склоняемое окончание. Поэтому правильным был бы вариант Гай Магн. Примечательно, что имя Сил ( ) переведено правильно. * Слава Старого мира ( ) — неверный перевод. При локализации упущена отсылка к названию одного из знаменитых флагов США, получивших собственное имя «Старая слава» или «Доблесть прошлого». * Туннельщик-король ( ) — при локализации королева ( ) непонятным образом стала королём ( ). Gun Runners' Arsenal Лазерный прицел для 12,7-мм ПП — допущена распространённая ошибка, лазерный целеуказатель назван «прицелом». Fallout 4 * Капитан Айронсайд ( ) — опущена буква s'' на конце названия. Правильный вариант — «Капитан Айронсайдс», либо же перевод как «Железнобокий». * Бобровская бражка ( ) — пропущено слово ''best («лучшая/отборная») в названии. Правильный вариант — Самогон «Бобровский Отборный». * Глюконавт ( ) — при адаптивном переводе упущена отсылка к песне Day Tripper группы The Beatles, хотя и сохранён второй смысл исходного выражения, образующийся из-за сленгового значения слова trip, подразумевающего «наркотическое путешествие». * Дешёвый чудо-клей ( ) — неправильный перевод. В оригинале подразумевается «Экономичная упаковка чудо-клея», имеющая бо́льшие размеры, нежели обычный тюбик, сто́ящая дороже и поэтому не могущая быть дешёвой. * Зов свободы ( ) — буквальный перевод «Когда свобода зовёт». * Искусство ( ) — некорректный по смыслу перевод имени собственного вместо его транслитерации. Правильный вариант — Арт. * Кафе студенческого городка ( ) — при локализации утеряно указание на расположение столовой, так что более полным и правильным вариантом перевода было бы «Столовая Кембриджского кампуса/студенческого городка». * Кованые ( ) — название банды, во множественном числе используемое и для обозначения отдельных членов банды (должно быть «Кованый»). * Костыль ( ) — неверный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Трость». * Ломик ( ) — неверный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Монтировка». * Месть генерала Чжао ( ) — при локализации к имени добавлена буква «ж». Правильный вариант — «Месть генерала Чао». * Музей ведьм Салема ( ) — в оригинале нет упоминания города Салем, кроме того, более правильным вариантом перевода было бы «Музей колдовства/черной магии». * «Подземка» ( ) — ошибочное название реально существовавшей в США организации «Подпольная железная дорога». Причиной послужил распространённый неверный перевод слова , то есть подпольная, как «подземная». * Пачка сигарет ( ) — оба термина переведены как пачка сигарет, хотя во втором случае это блок сигарет. * Прикарманенный (модификация брони) ( ) — неверный перевод. Правильный вариант — «Карманы», по аналогии с верно переведённым дальнейшим улучшением этой модификации «Глубокие карманы». * Рад-олень ( ) — грамматическая ошибка, правильно «радолень». * Разрушенный корабль «Клокот» ( ) — применён вольный перевод названия корабля вместо транскрипции. Правильное наименование — «Обломки корабля ВМС США „Риптайд“», так как префикс USS относится именно к судам ВМС. Гражданские суда характеризуются префиксом U.S.N.S. * Свинцовые штаны ( ) — вольный перевод. Правильный вариант буквально — «Устойчивый к радиации», либо же, по аналогии с предыдущими играми, Рад-сопротивление. * Свинцовый стояк ( ) вместо «свинцовой трубы». * Серебристые ( ) — поскольку речь идёт о названии конкретного металла, правильный вариант — «Серебро». * Спутниковая антенна Ревир-Бич ( ) — в оригинале речь идёт не о об одной антенне, а об их массиве (решётке). Кроме того, при локализации изменено название местоположения антенн. Правильным вариантом перевода может быть «Спутниковая решётка Ревира». * Станция «Масс Пайк» ( ) — неправильный перевод. Локация представляет собой не станцию, а участок автомобильной развязки, что подтверждается оригинальным названием, поэтому правильным вариантом будет «Развязка „Масс Пайк“». * Стурджес ( ) — неправильная транскрипция. Правильный вариант — «Стёрджес». * Суп из белки ( ) и суп из рад-оленя ( ) — фигурирующее в названиях этих блюд слово ''stew может быть переведено как «рагу», а не «суп». * У последней черты ( ) — неправильный перевод. Так как это квест на уничтожение «Подземки», то по контексту больше подходит «Конечная станция». Галерея Fo1 Flare.png|Фонарик You're SPECIAL!.png|Система SPECIAL! ShotgunSurgeon.png|Два ствола — хирург с одноствольным ружьём FOT Torch.png|Факел OWB Vent Stash.png|Вентилятор Категория:Сеттинг Fallout